No more
by angelihatake
Summary: Sí Sasuke disfrutaba tanto siéndome infiel, me perdería y se arrepentiría toda su vida. La venda que llevaba en los ojos, me la puse yo misma. La até con tanta fuerza, que cuando quise quitármela ya era demasiado tarde. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

Él los creo pero espero se haiga basado en alguien porque quisiera un Sasuke Uchiha :B

^^ Espero les guste

AMARÍA QUE LEAN LA N/A. NECESITO SU AYUDA :(

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_NO MORE_

"_He said: if you dare, come a little closer."_

_._

Debí de haberlo sospechado desde la primera vez que él llegó tarde a una de nuestras citas. O cuando evitaba a toda costa que yo revisara las fotos de su celular. Tal vez fue más que obvio cuando él atendía sus llamadas en otra habitación a donde yo estuviera.

Había tenido muchas señales. Demasiadas. Pero las ignoraba, por alguna ilógica razón.

Últimamente las cosas no iban bien. Yo siempre creía que nuestra relación iba mejorando con los días. Es decir, yo en serio me esmeraba por ser mejor persona a su lado y todas esas cosas que juras cuando estas enamorada.

Pero era inevitable.

Árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza. Sasuke siempre había sido un mujeriego y siempre lo sería.

Mucho antes de comenzar una relación con él, habíamos tenido problemas por sus múltiples amoríos. Aun cuando sólo éramos conocidos.

Yo lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. Mucho antes de mi, había una larga lista de mujeres con las que él había jugado. Pero creía, firmemente esperaba, que él cambiase con el tiempo. Y fue así como me cegué yo misma.

Llevaba una venda en mis ojos.

Cuando me propuso que viviéramos juntos yo realmente pensaba que tenía casi ganada la victoria de una guerra inexistente. Pensaba que las cosas no podrían ser mejor.

-_Yo realmente lo he hecho cambiar_ – Me mentía a mi misma.

"-_Sasuke… Tú me amas… ¿cierto?_ – Le pregunté una noche en la que hacíamos el 'amor'.

-_Hmp_ – Suspiró mientras cesaba un poco el vaivén de sus caderas contra las mías. – _Creo que es más que obvia la respuesta. _– Respondió entrando nuevamente en mi de una fuerte y certera estocada."

En ese momento pensaba que la respuesta era: Si.

Poco después, me di cuenta de la cruda realidad. Con esa última estocada él se había venido en mí, para después dejarme vacía de él, recostándose junto a mí en la fría cama. Y yo… yo ni siquiera había conseguido un orgasmo. Ni uno sólo.

Me parece increíble como cuando estás enamorada aceptas los errores y defectos de la otra persona como sí nada. Ves todo tan de color de rosa que no te das cuenta que el amor te produce un estado daltónico que no te deja ver las cosas de otro color.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía defectos. Cientos de miles. No era tan perfecto como las chicas creían que era.

Es decir, Sasuke es guapo. Bien plantado. Tiene una jodida cabellera negra que al tacto es… sus ojos son tan… Sasuke es tan… Es perfecto. Ni hablar del resto de su anatomía que su ropa esconde. Sus abdominales, su gran…

De esos hombres que no tienen reemplazo por donde le busques.

Pero no podía soportarlo más.

Sus celos, su desconfianza hacia quien se acercara a mi más de lo que él pudiera controlar, su manera tan posesiva que tenía al llamarme.

Por las noches, después de discutir, él y yo lo hacíamos. Siempre pensaba que eran unas reconciliaciones demasiado pasionales. Pero él lo veía como una forma extraña de poseerme y marcarme como suya. Cuando él me tomaba con fuerza por las caderas y me embestía con una brutalidad. Las marcas en mis caderas, las mordidas en mi cuello, eran su forma de marcarme cuál ganado. Claro que, entonces veía eso como algo 'romántico'. Y él sólo me veía como una valiosa posesión suya. Y no quería arriesgarse a perderme.

"-_Sasuke, saldré un momento, ¿sí?_

-_¿A dónde vas a esta hora? _

-_Yo…_– A penas las 6pm. – Quede de ir al cine con…

-_Es ese tipo, ¿verdad? _– Gritó. – _Sasori…_

-_No, Sasuke… es con Temari y Gaara…_

-_Y ese, ¿quién carajos es?_

Y a pesar de que siempre trataba de explicarle… al final él se enfadaba y se marchaba a 'beber' dejándome sola en casa, llorando, pero esperando a su regreso para disculparme.

Ahora entendía que él se iba a otras partes.

¿Por qué no le dejé entonces?

Lo intenté un par de veces. Pero él se enojaba, reñíamos y al final trataba de convencerme con unas lágrimas más falsas que su sonrisa, y con palabras más dulces que el chocolate. Entonces me hacía el amor más suave del mundo. Pero sólo esa noche.

Y la venda en mis ojos se ataba con más fuerza.

Cuando finalmente nos comprometimos, yo creía que finalmente era mío. Tontamente creía que el matrimonio era la manera correcta de confirmar que estaríamos juntos, solo él y yo y nadie más entre nosotros.

Debí de imaginar que Sasuke sólo vio eso como un negocio. Sasuke sólo me vio como una manera de decirle a sus socios: "Soy un hombre maduro que ha sentado cabeza." Yo, aparentemente era la viva imagen de la inocencia y era tan dócil en ese entonces que hacía que pareciera que entre él y yo había un amor de lo más sincero. Pero claro, a sus secretarias les decía algunas otras cosas cuando se las cogía en su escritorio o cuando se perdió un buen rato de nuestra fiesta de compromiso junto con una pelirroja asquerosamente operada.

Debí imaginar que también era una invitada a nuestra boda y la que, seguramente, le ayudaría a vestirse o desvestirse para nuestra ceremonia de matrimonio. Entonces pensaba: _"Está bien. Esta será la última vez que lo haga. Ahora me será por completo fiel a mí." _La ingenua de mi comprendió que no fue así.

Lo comprendí muy tarde. Cuando llegó tarde al aeropuerto para partir hacia nuestra luna de miel. Aeropuerto al cual, por cierto, Ino me tuvo que llevar.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue la prueba de todo.

Una gota de vino en su camisa blanca. Una minúscula gota que él ni siquiera había notado. Y junto a esa gota, una pequeña huella de labial.

'Alguien' le había besado el cuello y había dejado 'sin querer' una pequeña y minúscula huella de su labial en la blanca camiseta.

"-_¿No que estabas en una reunión de negocios? _– Pregunté alzando su camisa para observarla mejor.

-_Y ahí estaba._ – Respondió saliendo del baño y metiéndose a la cama.

-_Pero… ¿Por qué tu camisa tiene una gota de vino? _– Pregunté apuntando la gota. Sasuke notó de inmediato el labial.

Empalideció. Ninguno de los 2 esperaba encontrar algo así.

Él llevó una mano a su cuello y ahí estaba. En su blanco cuello. Unos labios casi invisibles.

-_Sakura, yo…_

Aquella vez intenté irme, de nuevo. Pero no lo hice.

"-_¿Le has encontrado alguna otra huella en su ropa? _– Ino, mi mejor amiga, me preguntaba por teléfono en uno de nuestros tantos intentos de buscar pruebas.

-Nada. Ahora mismo tengo una de sus camisas en la mano y no hay ¡NADA! – grité desesperada.

-_Y eso es bueno, ¿no?_

-¿Lo es?

-¿_Ni siquiera una pequeña marca de lápiz labial?_

-No en esta que usó anoche.

-¿_Un extraño aroma a perfume de mujer…? _– Acerqué la camisa a mi nariz.

-Nada de eso.

-_Bueno, entonces la única solución que encuentro es que eres una ¡Dramática!_

-Gracias por el apoyo moral, Ino.

-_Es un placer, Sakura. Pero, en serio, ¿Tan segura estás que está pasando algo entre ustedes?_ – No algo. Alguien.

-Creo que estoy completamente segura. Sólo que no encuentro ninguna prueba obvia.

-_¿Y quieres encontrar alguna? Estás loca._

-Entiéndeme.

-_No puedo._

-Sí hay alguien más… no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

-_¿Qué harás sí es así?_

-Irme."

.

DEBÍ de imaginarlo. Irme. JÁ. Estoy segura que nadie creería en la fidelidad de esas palabras. No cuando se trataba de la 'sumisa Sakura'.

Ideé sola un nuevo plan para descubrir algo que era más que obvio.

Esa noche, cuando Sasuke llegó, yo me comporté como la mejor esposa del mundo. Permití que él decidiera como y donde lo haríamos. Fui la mujer más sumisa del mundo. No le di tregua en toda la noche. A pesar de mi cansancio, mi determinación era más fuerte. Y finalmente, cuando él cayó rendido, salió de mi interior y se acostó a mi lado pero dándome la espalda. Ya me había acostumbrado a su frialdad después de hacerlo.

Entonces salí de la cama. Me cubrí en una bata y corrí hacia la cocina donde nuestras ropas habían quedado regadas.

Tomé su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y busqué entre sus números más frecuentes. Sus mensajes, sus llamadas recientes, sus emails, todo lo que no podía hacer con él despierto.

Todo lo que yo quería saber estaba ahí. En ese pequeño iphone. Tan delgado, pero tan poderoso.

Su nombre, su número, sus citas, sus encuentros. El lugar donde se veían, los días, las horas, el hotel en el que iban cada viernes a revolcarse. Todo.

La venda que llevaba en los ojos, me la puse yo misma. La até con tanta fuerza, que cuando quise quitármela ya era demasiado tarde, ya me había vuelto dependiente al dolor que me causaba.

Y mi corazón se rompió. Justo como la taza que él aventó, a la mañana siguiente, contra la pared que estaba justo detrás de mí.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Me han pedido de mi trabajo que tengo que viajar. Serán un par de días.

-¡No puedes! –Gritó.

-No tengo opción.

-Sí la tienes. ¡Renuncia!

-No puedo – suspiré. –No quiero dejarte, pero…Sasuke… ¿vendrías conmigo?

-Ninguno de los 2 irá a ninguna parte… ¿Ir contigo? Estás loca.

-Sasuke, entiéndelo… – Estaba tan seria que ni siquiera él podía dudarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices?

-2 días.

-Es demasiado. – Alzó la voz de nuevo – No puedes dejarme… – Suavizó su tono ante mi mirada de miedo por su reacción.

-E… está bien. – Respondí aparentando miedo.

Lo tenía justo donde le quería. Me liberaría ahora de él.

Sasuke salió de la cocina con su chaqueta en manos.

-Volveré más tarde. No te vayas, por favor. – Me miró suplicante. Me creía una ingenua.

'El conocimiento de algo te vuelve poderosa'. Había leído sus mensajes y sabía muy bien que suplicarme era una burla para él. Había visto claramente como le decía a su amante que me tenía justo donde me quería. Que yo era una estúpida y que nunca me ha amado. También le decía que no me dejaba porque yo era tan débil e ingenua y que seguramente moriría sin él.

Pobrecito. Quisiera ver quién es el que morirá ahora.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí rumbo hacía la casa de Ino. Como lo supuse, ella no estaba.

-¿Sakura? – Sai, su esposo, me recibió sorprendido. – Ino está en…

-En el gym, lo sé. – Le sonreí tranquilamente – De hecho, a ti te quería ver.

-Bueno… pasa – se hizo a un lado de la puerta y me dejó entrar a su enorme casa, perfectamente decorada por el buen gusto colonial de Ino. – ¿Ocurre algo? Ino me ha comentado que estas… preocupada por Sasuke. ¿Todo va bien?

-No – No me esforcé en mentir – Me voy a divorciar de él. – Sonreí como si no me importara.

-Bueno… yo…

-Eres abogado, Sai. Esperaba que pudieras asesorarme, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero, me encantaría que guardaras esto en secreto.

-Pero, ¿Ino ya…?

-No por favor. Ella tampoco debe saberlo. – Sai asintió.

-¿Qué necesitas, en realidad?

-Eso quiero saber. ¿Qué necesito para divorciarme rápidamente?

-Bueno, si no tienes un buen motivo… puede tomarte algún tiempecito…

-Quiero divorciarme tan rápido que él no tenga tiempo ni de pestañear.

-Bien – Probablemente Sai estaba un poco desconcertado.

-Escucha, Sai. – Traté de empezar de nuevo. – Sé que Sasuke me es infiel. – Sai empalideció. – Sé que también lo sabes porque, después de todo, le asesoras a él en sus negocios.

-Eso hago – Su postura cambió a una más relajada – Le asesoro. Y he escuchado rumores. Pero no creo que deba ser yo…

-Lo sé todo. Sé quién es.

-¿Lo sabes? – Sai me miró sorprendido – ¿Quién…?

-Lo que quiero es dejarle en la calle por 3 años de traición.

-¿3 años? Pero ustedes llevan juntos 2 años…

-Sí, aparentemente su jueguito comenzó mucho antes que nosotros. – Bajé la mirada y traté de ocultar por un segundo el rostro de Sai. En ese momento sentí una fuerte necesidad de tirarme en los brazos de Sai y llorar con él. De rogarle que me ayudara.

-¿Qué necesitas? – No sé si fue lastima o lo conmoví inconscientemente con mis lagrimas, pero Sai me ofreció un pañuelo.

-Quiero divorciarme de él, dejarle en la calle, que su reputación quede por los suelos.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Claro.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Tú déjamelo a mí. Sólo prepara todo.

-Puedo mover influencias…

-Muévelas. – Dije emocionada por su apoyo. – Mi divorcio será el más rápido de Japón. ¿En cuánto tiempo más o menos puedes tener todo listo?

-Dame un par de semanas.

.

Cuando regresé a casa, supe que estaba sola, de nuevo. Sasuke no había llegado y no me importaba en lo más mínimo la soledad. Él ya me había acostumbrado a ella.

Así que pasará ese miércoles tragando una pizza y lamentándome por meter a Sai en mis planes de libertad. Pero le necesitaba.

Cuando Sasuke llegó yo ya estaba en la cama fingiendo que dormía plácidamente desde hace muchas horas. Probablemente, como estaba acostumbrado, él me diría al otro día que había llegado a buena hora. El olor a alcohol y perfume de mujer que pude sentir conforme se iba desvistiendo para meterse a la cama, era inconfundible.

En esos 2 años, mi cerebro había escaneado todo tipo de probabilidades. Pensaba: Tal vez es una rubia impresionante, una pelirroja silicona, una morena incansable, o alguna supermodelo de esas que Sasuke saludaba en las reuniones de sociedad a las que íbamos. Ahora que sabía que mi enemiga tenía nombre, me estaba haciendo más resistente a la traición.

-¿Y bien? – Sasuke me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estábamos en un restaurant y faltaba yo para ordenar el almuerzo. Sai e Ino nos acompañarían, pero se habían retrasado.

Habían pasado el par de semanas que Sai me había pedido.

-Sí, quiero unos rabioles, por favor. – Ordené lo primero que encontré en el menú.

-Tu comida favorita – Sasuke dijo leyendo la carta de vinos a escoger.

-No, Sasuke. – Hice que desviara su mirada hacia mi – Mi comida favorita es el sushi.

-Oh, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – sonrió burlón.

Estúpido.

¿Cómo fue que me llegué a enamorar de alguien así? Ah, claro. Cuando aún éramos simples conocidos, él me llevaba flores. Las flores de cerezo que tanto me gustaban. Era tan lindo. Me tomaba de la mano, me llevaba a donde quisiera ir. Era de esa clase de chicos que abrían la puerta del auto para que la chica bajara. Ahora ni siquiera me daba un beso por las mañanas como hacía cuando me iba a buscar a mi casa para llevarnos a la escuela. Ahora era esa clase de idiota al que le vendría bien un escarmiento.

El día de mi desquite estaba tan cerca que no quería echarlo a perder. Pero como la situación era tan inaguantable, decidí que mi plan tenía una doble intención: 'Me iba a perder y se iba arrepentir toda su vida'

-Tal como yo sé que a ti te gusta la ensalada y como sé que estás leyendo inútilmente la carta de vinos cuando ambos sabemos que escogerás ese vino de etiqueta color beige.

-¿'Châteaux Margaux', querida? – Le devolvió la carta al mesero. – Una botella, por favor.

-Correcto – Sonreí también.

-Guarda la cordura, Sakura. No estamos en tu casa. – Ansiaba tanto borrarle esa sonrisita de su cara.

-Lo sé, querido – Le respondí con el mismo tono altanero que no había usado desde que me volví manejable para él. – Sí fuera así…

-¿Qué demonios te está pasando hoy? – Me interrumpió.

-Sasuke, llevamos 2 años casados – comencé.

-¿Todo esto porque no sé qué comida…?

-No – le interrumpí – Es que siento que tú y yo, ya no…

-¿Qué tu y yo ya no que…? – Torció la boca en una sonrisa llena de burla y cinismo hacia mí.

-¿Me eres fiel, Sasuke? – Y entonces, me armé de valor.

Su rostro cambió abruptamente. Su sonrisa lejos de borrarse se ensanchó aún más y lo peor es que mi brazo no respondía cuando lo que necesitaba era estrellar mi puño contra su bello rostro cínico.

-¿Tú qué crees? – Finalmente respondió.

-¿Y por qué no nos divorciamos? – Murmuré a tiempo que llevaban una botella de vino junto con la cena.

-No soy estúpido, Sakura. Tú saldrías generosamente beneficiada de un divorcio.

-¿Y?

-Prefiero tenerte a mi lado y seguir controlándote lo que me venga en gana.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más crees que podrás controlarme?

-El tiempo que me venga en gana. – respondió llevándose a la boca un poco de su ensalada.

-¿Ah sí? – Sorbí un poco de ese asqueroso vino que a él tanto le gustaba.

-Así es.

-Disfrútame mientras puedas. – Fue mi turno de torcer mi sonrisa.

Sasuke imprevistamente aporreó la mesa con sus puños. Oh, le había enfadado.

-¿Después de 2 años sacas las garras, eh querida?

-Sí, sólo que las tenía ocultas.

-Pues será mejor que las guardes de nuevo.

-Hola, hola. – Ino y Sai llegaron de repente.

-Hola – Respondí.

-Buenas noches – Sai me sonrió.

-Buenas noches – Respondí.

Ni Sasuke, ni Ino, se dieron cuenta de la complicidad de nuestras miradas.

-¿En qué estás trabajando ahora, Sai? – Sasuke preguntó tratando de mostrar interés por educación.

-Bueno, es un alivio que lo preguntes – Ino respondió por él – De hecho, me gustaría saberlo también.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté curiosa.

-Pues que estas últimas 2 noches se las ha pasado encerrado en su oficina y haciendo llamadas y más llamadas. Comienzo a ponerme celosa – Me respondió con ese tono dramático suyo.

-¿Ah sí? – Reí.

-Pues, estoy ayudando a un conocido.

-¿A qué?

-Divorciarse.

-¡Ugh! Los divorcios son… desagradables – Ino hizo una mueca.

-Aparentemente su… esposa… le engaña.

-¡Ugh! La infidelidad es asquerosa – Imité el gesto de Ino para Sasuke.

-¿Y cómo vas? – Sasuke ignoró mi indirecta directa.

-Por desgracia para la esposa… las cosas van demasiado bien. – Sai respondió sin apartar la mirada de su copa de vino. – Sólo necesita pruebas de la infidelidad y lo demás será pan comido.

-Vaya que sí.

Esta sería mi última noche como esposa de Sasuke. Y quería dejarle claro que nunca, ni con su amante, podría reemplazarme.

-Sasuke… – Susurré cuando estuvimos ya en el estacionamiento de la casa.

-¿Qué? – Abrió la puerta del coche pero no salió.

-Perdóname.

-Hmp – A pesar de la oscuridad, podría jurar que se rió de mí. – ¿Porqué?

-Bueno, por todo lo que te dije…

-¿Te has arrepentido?

-Definitivamente. Siento que… no te quiero perder. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Hasta que dices algo sensato, Sakura.

-Te amo tanto, Sasuke. – Y si, la oscuridad también me favoreció a mí. Él no notaba mi rostro que ocultaba la mentira que estaba diciendo. Y probablemente, ni siquiera conocía mis gestos al mentir.

En cambio yo, le conocía de la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los pies. Sin embargo, eso era una arma de doble filo. Él no me amaba, sus gestos lo dejaban en claro. Y por eso, no me remordería la conciencia dejarle.

Me desabroché el cinturón tan rápido que cuando él quiso decir algo yo ya estaba sentada sobre él. El volante del coche sólo provocaba que mi cuerpo quedara aún más pegado al de él. Hacía mucho frio, pero sin importarme mucho me quité el grueso abrigo negro que me cubría a la perfección. Le quité el saco que llevaba puesto y enredé su corbata en el dorso de mi mano.

Me acerqué a sus labios y los apreté contra los míos con tanta fuerza y pasión que nos desarmó a ambos. Probablemente él no se lo esperaba.

Le quité con rapidez la corbata y con ávida experiencia le desabroché la camisa botón por botón. Normalmente siempre había sido al revés. Primero Sasuke se desnudaba y luego a mi. él siempre posesivo, dominante. Aún podía saborear en esos expertos labios los dulces labios que me recorrieron en nuestra primera vez. Esos labios que en ese entonces pensé que sólo eran míos, ahora habían recorrido inimaginables lugares de múltiples mujeres.

Me separé momentáneamente de él permitiéndonos a ambos respirar un poco antes de volver a tomar sus labios contra los míos.

Le quité rápidamente su camisa y separé mis labios de él sólo para llevarlos a su cuello donde le dejé múltiples besos y marcas. La puta esa sabría que yo también puedo marcarle. Mis manos recorrieron todo en él. Sus pectorales, su marcado abdomen y sutilmente rocé su miembro ya despierto.

Sasuke gimió y sentí como apretaba el asiento del auto alrededor de sus caderas.

Bajé la mirada a su pantalón y lo subí de nuevo a su rostro. Pude verlo todo claramente. Estaba ligeramente despeinado y sonrojado. Halé con fuerza su cabello mientras movía mis caderas sobre el miembro de él. No aparté la mirada de él. Quería saborear cada último momento enloqueciéndole.

-Vamos... arriba… – susurró entrecortadamente deteniendo mis movimientos.

-¿Porqué? – Hice caso omiso y volví a moverme al ritmo de sus jadeos.

-Ahhh… porque…. Porque quiero.

-Yo no quiero. – Lamí indecentemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Y sentí como su ya crecido miembro palpitaba bajo mío.

-Ahh… Saku… Sakura.

Tomé la hebilla de su cinturón y lo desabroché junto con el botón de su pantalón. Él alzó un poco las caderas permitiéndose bajar sus pantalones para que su miembro quedara expuesto.

Suspiré.

Esta rapidez con que él actuaba siempre a la hora de hacer el amor era algo que me causaba cierta risa. Siempre había sido un desesperado. Y siempre había amado eso de él. Me preguntaba sí reaccionaba igual con ella. Tal vez con ella es aun más desesperado que conmigo.

Sasuke tomó su miembro en sus manos. No sabía en qué momento, pero él ya estaba entrando en mí.

Levanté un poco las caderas y las dejé caer sobre él. Entró tan fuerte, certero y perfecto en mi interior que sentí que veía estrellitas a nuestro alrededor.

Me tomó de las caderas y me ayudaba a subir y bajar por todo el largo de su miembro. Me sorprendía como aún no me había dado un buen golpe con el techo del coche. Tal vez por eso la fuerza y rapidez con que me embestía no era la que ambos necesitábamos. Detuve mi movimiento y abrí la puerta del coche.

-¿Arriba, ahora? – Se quejó – Creo que es muy tarde ahora.

-No, arriba no. – Suspiré – Atrás.

-¿Atrás?

-Ahora, Sasuke. – Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y él salió del auto.

Con toda la torpeza del mundo abrió la puerta de atrás y nos metió en él, quedando él sobre mí. Con las caderas aún alrededor de él, empezó de nuevo a embestirme con fuerza. Salía completamente de mí y volvía a entrar con tanta fuerza que me provocaba cerrar los ojos del placer.

Entonces recordé que esta vez quería ser yo quien le marcara y no él a mí. Así que, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, le empujé provocando que saliera de mi y quedara sentado pegado a la ventanilla del otro extremo.

Entonces me acerqué con una mirada felina que había estado practicando desde la mañana. Me senté de nuevo sobre él y me auto penetré con fuerza. Los movimientos de caderas continuaron. E increíble o no, sentía como él se ponía aun más duro con cada estocada.

Sasuke gemía en mi oído. Y yo no podía cesar mis movimientos.

Me aferré con fuerza a su ancha espalda. Lo que más me gustaba de él.

Él se aferró a mis caderas. Estaba segura que me dejaría marcas. Halé su cabello y conseguí que él me mirara fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos. Como me mataban con sus frías miradas y ahora, y ahora estaban tan… tan cargados de pasión y deseo hacia mí. Para mí.

Sasuke bajó el rostro a mi cuerpo. Aún tenía el vestido puesto. Aún tenía las bragas puestas. Él sólo había tenido que hacerlas a un lado para entrar a mí. Detuve mis movimientos y tomé el vestido por el borde para sacármelo. Yo misma bajé tirante a tirante mi sostén y luego le quité el broche para dejar mis pechos expuestos. Me levanté aún más y me quité las bragas de un jalón.

Enrollé mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Y Sasuke alzó sus caderas para penetrarme de nuevo.

El coche no tardó en llenarse de gemidos, jadeos, respiraciones entrecortadas y claro, fluidos corporales.

Bajó sus labios a mis pechos y los lamió y jugueteó a su antojo. Mordió suavemente un pezón y yo sentía mis paredes contraerse de placer. Me aferré a su espalda y le arañé con fuerza. Eso le gustaba. Halé su cabello y le besé de nuevo mientras me venía.

Sasuke separó mis labios de los suyos y gimió cuando se corrió en mi interior.

Mierda. Tendría que tomar pastillas. No querría un fallo en mis planes.

Sasuke se acostó en el asiento conmigo sobre de él.

-Esto estuvo… – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Pero no quería que hablara. No quería recordar mucho después. Le callé con un beso que nos agitó de nuevo. Tomé mi saco de adelante y salí del auto para ponérmelo. Caminé hacia la entrada de la casa contorneando mis caderas coquetamente sabiendo que él me miraba fijamente el trasero. Entré a la casa y me detuve en la entrada.

-¿No vienes?

-¿A dónde? – preguntó con una sonrisa torcida mientras se ponía el bóxer de nuevo.

-A la recamara… digo, sí es que llegamos. – Sonreí cínicamente – Las escaleras también tienen un nuevo alfombrado que me gustaría estrenar.

Cuando Sasuke se quedó dormido después de unas cuantas horas de jadeos y mordidas, me levanté de la recamara y saqué una maleta del armario. La metí en mi auto y entré al suyo. Todo el auto olía a sexo y los asientos estaban ligeramente húmedos.

Me acosté en el asiento trasero y encontré tirado su celular. Lo revisé y me encontré con llamadas perdidas de ella. Mensajes. Quejas de porqué no le había llamado.

El teléfono vibró bajo mis manos.

Quería contestarle. Quería decirle lo estúpida que era, quería arrancarle cabello por cabello, pero no podía… no quería. No, cuando ya estaba casi todo listo.

Regresé a la cama y me acurruqué a su lado. Su espalda tenía marcas. Marcas viejas que no sabía si eran mías o de ella. Y las marcas que le acababa de hacer. Me había encargado de que le doliera recordarme, literalmente.

Cuando Sasuke despertó, yo no estuve a su vista.

-Estoy en la ducha – Grité cuando preguntó por mí.

-¿Aún?

-Me tomará un buen rato. – Respondí – Me duele todo el cuerpo y quiero relajarme en la tina.

-Podría acompañarte. – Estaba justo del otro lado de la puerta. Podría jurarlo.

-Preferiría que no, o el dolor jamás desaparecerá.

Eso me gustaría.

-¿Saldrás esta noche?

-¿Qué?

-Es viernes. – Es día de tu cita con esa puta.

-Sí, esta noche… lo había olvidado, pero anoche estaba tan entretenido – Su tono de voz cambió por uno sarcástico – que no escuché que un socio me estuvo llamando.

-Bueno… entonces nos vemos en la noche, más tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Me metí por completo en la tina. Aguanté la respiración y dejé que mis pensamientos llenos de amor desaparecieran por un momento.

Pero era inevitable.

¿Realmente quería separarme de Sasuke? ¿Realmente podía dejarle?

Yo lo amaba. Yo quería pasar mi vida a su lado. Pero no sería más su tonta. No más.

Salí de la tina y me vestí. Tenía una cita con Sai.

Conduje tan rápido que cualquiera pensaría que estaba desesperada por ya marcharme.

-¿Los papeles? – Pregunté cuando dejó sobre la mesa un sobre amarillo.

-Sí lo que quieres es no volver a verle la cara, fírmalos de una vez. Yo se los pasaré y diré que los enviaste por correo.

-Claro, no quiero que sepa que tú me ayudaste.

-Te lo agradezco.

-¿Podríamos vernos esta tarde? Ahí firmaré.

-Sí, ¿Dónde?

-En el restaurante del hotel que está en el centro.

-Ehhh… – Dudó – Supongo que sí.

-Por favor. Sé puntual.

-Te veré a las…

-A las 7:30.

-Correcto.

Anotó algo en su agenda y estrechó mis manos para después guardar el sobre amarillo en su maletín, de nuevo.

-¿Le dirás a Ino?

-Sí, claro. Tengo que despedirme de ella. Pero tú no digas nada aún.

-Lo sé.

Regresé a mi casa y tomé la poca ropa que había dejado para disimular. Guardé mis pocas pertenencias materiales en un bolso y dejé todo en la casa, como si yo nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Escogí un conjunto que a Sasuke le gustaba. Una blusa y una falda rosa que usaba para cenar con él. Me di una larga ducha y me vestí para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Sasuke no se olvidaría de mi nombre.

Subí mis maletas al auto y saqué el celular de mi bolso.

-¿Tenten? – Le llamé.

-_¿Si?_

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-_Por supuesto._

-¿Aún sales con el chico del New York Times?

-_No, pero es un buen amigo mío._

-Perfecto. Necesito un favor.

-_Dime más._

La importancia de tener buenos amigos. Amigos que, desde luego, había dejado de contactar por Sasuke. O al menos eso creía él. Muchas veces ya me habían dicho que veían a Sasuke con otras mujeres y esas cosas que a Sasuke no le convenía que yo oyera.

-Necesito su número.

Conduje hasta el hotel donde Sasuke se encontraba con su amante. Pero esta sería la última vez que lo haría. Si es que tenía huevos,

-¿Tiene reservación? – Me preguntó una joven en la entrada.

-Para dos. – Respondí. – A nombre de Sakura… Haruno.

-Correcto – Dijo dejándome pasar.

Me senté en la mesa que me indicaron y miré mi reloj. Las 7 en punto. Sasuke probablemente ya estaba en el cuarto con su amante. Observé la entrada del elevador desde mi asiento. Había tanta gente en el restaurant que a él le costaría trabajo verme. Y, después de todo, jamás se imaginaria que yo estuviese ahí.

Bajé la mirada al menú y ordené ensalada y el vino que Sasuke amaba.

-A su salud. – suspiré.

Me recargué contra la silla y suspiré tratando de contener las lágrimas.

¿Realmente lo haría?

Sasuke no me amaba, pero yo a él si.

Giré mi rostro y le vi entrando al elevador con ella. Sus largos y blancos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus largas piernas bajo ese vestido lila. Sus sonrisas como burlándose de mí. La rabia me consumió y me dije a mi misma que podría hacerlo.

-Piso 6 – Sonreí al observar cuan escandaloso era el elevador. Para mi fortuna.

Esperé a que mi cena llegara y le pedí al camarero que me indicara donde estaba el baño. Afortunadamente estaba cerca del elevador.

-Se lo agradezco – Sonreí para infundirme confianza. – ¿Podría dejarle un recado al caballero que estoy esperando?

-Desde luego, señorita. – Asintió – ¿Qué le digo?

-Sólo que esté pendiente de su celular.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé rumbo al baño. Me miré en el espejo y acomodé mi cabello. Retoqué mi maquillaje como nunca Sasuke me había visto. Acomodé mis ropas y con paso firme caminé hacia el elevador.

Entré en él y mi recargué contra la pared.

Sasuke y yo habíamos compartido besos y caricias atrevidas en los elevadores de su oficina. Sasuke siempre amaba acorralarme contra las paredes y subirme la falda para tocarme cuanto el tiempo le permitiera.

Esta vez, él tocaría el placer de verme marcharme en un elevador sin él.

Sabía a que cuarto iban. Los mensajes de Sasuke eran explícitos. Se citaban en el cuarto 602. Saqué mi celular y marqué a Sai.

-¿Has llegado ya?

-_Sí._

-Ven al cuarto 602. Piso 6.

-_¿Qué? Sakura, creo que tu…_

-Él está aquí. Con ella.

-_¿Con quién?_

-Ven. – Y colgué.

Por el pasillo se escuchaban fuertemente las pisadas. El ruido de mis tacones contra el blanco suelo.

Esperaba por todo que se hubiesen olvidado de ponerle seguro a la puerta. Sasuke siempre había tenido esa mala costumbre.

"_-¿Puedes ponerle seguro? Me da pena que alguien entre._

_-Sakura, esto es un hotel ¿Quién entraría?_

_-No se… alguien._

_-Nadie entrará _– Me aseguró."

Ahora todo era vagos recuerdos.

-Sakura – alguien susurró detrás de mí. – ¿Qué planeas ahora? Sabes que esto no es tan sencillo. Yo puedo ser tu testigo, pero… necesitamos pruebas.

-¿Lo que me estás tratando de decir es que necesito pruebas de las pruebas?

-Claro.

-Iré por ellas.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y me asomé. Entré, me oculté y busqué con la mirada en que parte de ese oscuro cuarto estaría la cama. Sentí que choqué contra algo y me sobresalté. Una luz se encendió y me encontré perfectamente oculta detrás de una maceta con una planta enorme a modo de decoración.

Y les vi. Estaban discutiendo.

-Sakura está muy extraña. – Sasuke se frotaba la sien.

-¿Y? ella ya lo sabe.

-Ya sé que lo sabe, pero… creo que no quiero perderle.

-Por supuesto que no. No puedes divorciarte, la destrozarías.

-Entonces, ¿crees que divorciarme le dolería más que saber quién es mi amante, Ino?

-No. Definitivamente yo soy la perra mala del cuento. Pero sabes que me es inevitable.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Y a mí.

-Te deseo.

-Y yo a ti…

Entonces tuve que llevar una mano a mi boca para evitar que mis sollozos fueran escuchados. Una cosa era saber que Ino, mi mejor amiga, era la amante de Sasuke. Otra cosa era ver como ella le desabrochaba la camisa. Ver como ella le besaba. Ver como ella, quién me consolaba, era la culpable de mis penas.

Saqué la cámara que guardé en mi bolso y le tomé tantas fotos como pude antes de que el flash les deslumbrara.

-¡Sakura! – Ino gritó tapando su pecho desnudo con la camisa de Sasuke.

-Hola, amiga. Tu marido te espera afuera.

Ambos empalidecieron.

-Sakura, ¡por favor… espera! – Sasuke gritó.

Tomé mi bolso y me di la vuelta rumbo a la salida. Me detuve justo en el umbral para mirar a Sasuke.

-Nos veremos de nuevo en el infierno. – Me despedí de él con la mano y salí de la habitación.

No planeaba volver a verle la cara por el resto de mi vida.

Salí de la habitación y vi a Sai recargado contra la puerta del cuarto de enfrente.

-Creo haber reconocido una voz – Suspiró mirándome con tristeza.

-Lo siento – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Espero que esto sea prueba suficiente – mordí mis labios mientras le enseñaba las fotos.

-Lo serán. Mándalas a mi fax en cuanto llegues a tu hotel.

-Claro.

-Cuídate – Me abrazó.

Cuando me separé de él caminé rumbo al elevador de nuevo.

Me giré a ver a Sai.

-¿Vienes?

-Le esperaré aquí. Tiene que salir tarde o temprano.

-Lo hará. Buena suerte.

Entré al elevador y miré por última vez como Ino salía del cuarto ya vestida. Vi como se tiró a los brazos de Sai llorando. Vi a Sai dándole la bofetada que debí haberle dado yo.

-¿Con el esposo de tu mejor amiga? – Le gritó.

Vi a Sasuke correr hacia el elevador. Y de último me vi a mi reflejada en la puerta de cristal del elevador ya cerrada.

Salí del hotel y pagué la cuenta en el restaurant de mi cena ya fría que jamás toqué. Tomé de un par de tragos el vino y salí rumbo a mi auto. Ya escuchaba el escándalo. Sasuke había recibido la paliza de su vida por parte de Sai en el pasillo del hotel.

Entré en mi auto y sonreí a mi reflejo en el espejo. Todo iría bien a partir de ese momento.

El avión a Hawái me esperaba. Desde ahí mandaría las fotos al amigo de Ino. Todo mundo sabría que el todopoderoso Uchiha era un asqueroso animal. Nadie firmaría con él jamás. Lo que aún le quedase, mi abogado Sai se encargaría de mandármelo secretamente a mí.

Lo amaba más que a mí misma. Me había rebajado a sus deseos por ese amor que le tenía. Había permitido que se volviera el titiritero de mi vida. Y lo que ansiaba ahora era libertad.

Comenzar lejos de él y olvidarlo, como él lo hacía conmigo cuando se revolcaba con Ino.

No más vendas en mis ojos.

"_Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you It takes me all the way… __I want you to stay. "_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola de Nuevo :)

Alguien saborea las vacaciones. Casi llegan a mí.

Y bueno…? Reviewseenme acerca de este fic. Espero les guste :( espero no me odien, pero él era muy idiota para quedarse con ella.

Les gustó? O… No? :( jaja escríbanme y háganme feliz :D

Ahhh, sería feliz sí alguien me ayudara. Una vez leí un fic que me recordaba a 'Sucedió en Nothing hill' si, la de Julia Roberts 8)

Trataba de Sakura que quedó embarazada de Sasuke quien la dejó porque hubo un escándalo, ya que él era famoso y pensó que ella creado un escándalo o algo así. El caso es que a él lo obligan o no sé bien como fue pero se casa con otra y tienen una hija que estaba enferma y creo al final no era su hija. Sakura tiene gemelos de Sasuke e Itachi y Konan tienen un hijo pero creo él no sabía. Está confusa mi explicación y yo soy muy tonta :S el caso es que estuve recordando y me dije: Oh Yisus! Debo leer ese fic de nuevo! Porque, bueno… era lindo :) sería lindo sí alguien me dijera como se llama o como la busco, porfi :)

Hace mucho frio ahora y me mata el tener mis deditos fuera de mi manta para poder teclear. (Estoy hecha un taco) literal.

¿Se nota qué me gusta la canción: Stay de Rihanna? Si, la escucho diario. Igual que la de 'When i was your man' Lo sé, soy masoquista. Creo que es la segunda vez que menciono estpa canción en una nota de autor.

Muchas gracias por leer (:

Que tengan un buen inicio de semana y deseo que les vaya excelente.

Besos :*

SAYO~ 3


	2. Había una vez, pero ya no

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Angelli Hatake

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Había una vez, pero ya no."**

"_Aprende a dejar ir. La felicidad siempre encontrará el camino de regreso."_

El aeropuerto estaba llenísimo. O tal vez en ese momento todo mi mundo se hacía más y más pequeño. Lo ignoraba por completo. En esos momentos, ni siquiera mi vista estaba del todo bien. Mis ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y nublados por pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escapado en el camino.

Acababa de dejar a mi marido. Prácticamente lo había entregado a su verdugo. Sai se iba a encargar de hacerle pagar por ambos, o más bien ya lo había hecho en el momento en el que yo le daba la espalda a ese hotel.

Había pasado 1 años siendo una persona amble, dulce, tierna. Más 2 años casada y de completa sumisión hacia mi marido. En total eran 3 años en los que había pasado al lado de ese intento de hombre llamado Sasuke. Y en ese momento, cuando bajaba de mi auto con mis maletas en mano, me sentía libre pero vacía. Ciertamente no me sentía para nada orgullosa. Le había cagado la vida a Sai. ¿O se la había mejorado? Ahora lo ignoraba por completo. Ahora, en ese preciso instante, sólo quería salir. Huir.

Me puse unos lentes de sol, a pesar de que eran cerca de las 8:30pm, pero al menos estos servían para cubrir con facilidad la fatalidad que mostraba mi mirada. Alisé con una mano la falda de mi conjunto rosa y planté firme sobre el suelo mis tacones rosados. Siempre había creído que esos tacones altos eran perfectos para sacarle un ojo a alguien, pero no para huir. Y ahí estaban. Serían mis compañeras en ese nuevo viaje. Caminé rápida y segura hacia la zona de espera. Sólo llevaba un par de insignificantes maletas con la ropa de soltera que había conservado guardada en algún lugar de nuestro enorme armario. No llevaba nada de lo que él me hubiese comprado mientras estuvimos casados. No necesitaba nada de él. No más. Así que la ropa que saqué del armario, la había llevado a un lugar de caridad. Era pura ropa de marca y en buen estado. Aún podía recordar como las encargadas me miraban como si estuviese loca, pero estaba más decidida que nunca.

Busqué un lugar en el cual sentarme. Escondida entre toda la gente que, al igual que yo, esperaban para abordar un avión. Comprobé que tenía todo lo que necesitaría y revisé mi boleto que había contemplado embelesada unas horas antes de salir de casa preguntándome si tendría el valor de hacer lo que ya había hecho: Dejar a Sasuke. Ahora que ya lo había hecho, me preguntaba si realmente podría irme y empezar de nuevo, así y nada más. Pero ya había conseguido lo más difícil, lo demás dependería exclusivamente de mí.

Miré mi reloj y comprobé que aún tenía tiempo de sobra, así que entré al baño del aeropuerto. Comprobé que no hubiera nadie dentro y dejé una de mis maletas sobre el lavamanos. Cerré la puerta con seguro y observé en un espejo mi pálida piel en la que resaltaban unas marcas rojas que Sasuke había formado cuando pasamos la última noche en su auto. Saqué de mi maleta unos jeans y una sencilla blusa blanca y me vestí. Con una servilleta para las manos me limpié el rímel que se había corrido por mis lágrimas, conservé mis zapatillas y guardé el conjunto rosa, que me había quitado, en una bolsa negra. No había pensado qué hacer con él. Era el favorito de Sasuke, pero guardarlo me llenaría de recuerdos. Era que, simplemente, tampoco quería dejarlo ahí. Suspiré, metí la bolsa negra en mi maleta y encontré aquel sobre amarillo que Sai me había entregado. Y entonces, todo lo que no había llorado en ese par de semanas y que se había acumulado en mi corazón, todo, salió de golpe. Me estaba matando el dolor, me estaba consumiendo lentamente y ya no lo soportaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Lo había perdido absolutamente todo en una sola tarde. Mi esposo, mi mejor amiga, todo. Los amigos que alguna vez tuve, los dejé por Sasuke. La única que había conservado al pasar de los años… me había traicionado.

- ¿Por qué… Sasuke? – sollocé sin importarme nada. No había nadie, y podía dejarme consumir por el dolor en ese frio lugar. Así que me dejé caer sentada en el piso, abrazando mis piernas, aferrándome a mí misma para tratar de conservar la cordura. Tal como lo hacía en casa cuando Sasuke me dejaba en las noches para revolcarse con alguna de sus amantes. – ¿Por qué ella? – sollozaba.

¿Por qué con Ino? ¿Por qué con Sasuke? ¿Porque Sasuke no pudo ponerme los cuernos con alguna otra mujer? Con alguien que no me doliera tanto. Con alguien que no quisiera tanto como para permitirme darle un buen golpe o muchos. ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo con alguien a quien pudiera odiar? Porque en esos momentos odiaba inmensamente a Ino, pero ciertamente más a mí por no haberme dado cuenta de quién era.

E increíblemente, en esos momentos me estaba debatiendo qué era lo que más me dolía. Si el hecho de que mi mejor amiga se había metido con mi marido, o sí el que mi marido se hubiese metido con mi mejor amiga.

¿Qué dolía más? ¿Sasuke o Ino?

Definitivamente él había marcado mi vida por completo. Ese hombre había marcado un antes y un después en mi vida. Y ahora, ahora también me estaba consumiendo su recuerdo. Y eso me hacía sentir miserablemente patética.

Aun sobre mis sollozos, pude escuchar a alguien girando la perilla del baño. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y traté de controlar mis gemidos de dolor. Sí alguien escuchaba probablemente la vergüenza, que de por sí ya sentía, crecería más. Me levanté del suelo y lavé mi rostro. Con una servilleta sequé mi rostro y me maquillé de nuevo tan rápido como pude y salí del baño. Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca del baño. Regresé a la zona de espera y en cuanto encontré un asiento vacío me senté en él y me relajé.

Faltaba media hora para mi vuelo y las ansias por partir me estaban matando. Dejé mis maletas en el suelo y me crucé de piernas. Permití que mi cabeza se recargara contra la pared adoptando una pose relajada y comencé a recordar algunos momentos vividos con Sasuke en ese mismo aeropuerto. Muchas veces había ido a despedirme de él cuando sus viajes de negocios le obligaban a viajar. Ahora mismo no sabía sí era verdad, o si iba a encontrarse con Ino o alguna de sus amantes.

Posiblemente, ya estaba enloqueciendo.

Ahora mismo mi cabeza se encontraba tan revuelta. Cualquiera pensaría que en esas 2 semanas que supe que Ino era la amante de Sasuke, yo me había acostumbrado a la idea y dolor que eso provocaba, pero lo cierto es que no. El sólo recordar cómo los encontré en esa cama, besándose y tocándose… provocaba en mí una mezcla de entre dolor y asco. ¿Con cuantas mujeres más se acostaba Sasuke, aparte de Ino? ¿Qué numero era ella? ¿Qué numero era yo? Estaba tan llena de dolor, rencor e indignación.

Pero mi celular vibrando me despertó de mi ensoñación. Era Ino.

Me preguntaba qué querría esa zorra ahora. No quería responderle. No se merecía que yo siquiera me matara la cabeza pensando sí debía o no responderle y me daba coraje el sólo pensar que, de hecho, eso estaba haciendo. Al cabo de unos segundos, dejó de sonar. Y entonces me arrepentí enormemente de no haberle respondido. Tal vez quería disculparse, pero yo no iba a creerle ni el saludo. O bien, quizá, había llamado para burlarse de mí. Lo que fuera que haya querido, no pudo hacerlo. No en ese momento.

Mi celular vibró de nuevo y supuse que sería mi 'mejor amiga' de nuevo. Pero no, era Sai. El sí que se merecía que aceptara sus llamadas. Posiblemente y hasta fuera para darme la buena noticia de que ya era libre para siempre.

-¿Bueno?

-_Hola, Sakura._ – Esa femenina voz definitivamente no era la de Sai.

-¿Ino? – Mis manos temblaron ligeramente.

-_¿Y quien más podría ser?_ – Definitivamente era ella.

-Alguna golfa, quizá. Aunque Sai tiene la moral bien definida, lastima de con quien se casó. ¿Y porque tienes el celular de Sai?

-_Obviamente, porque… soy su esposa. _– Podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. Estaba arruinado todo. Mi matrimonio, su matrimonio. Todo. – _¿Te divertiste arruinando mi vida, amiga? _

-Vaya que lo hice – Reí sarcástica – Así como tú te divertiste arruinando mi matrimonio.

-_Já _– Su risa burlona me hizo apretar con furia la mandíbula. – _Tú y yo sabemos que ese matrimonio estaba arruinado aún antes de que se calificara como matrimonio. Es más, eso nunca fue un matrimonio. Tú simplemente eras la tonta que había caído en su juego, la única vía que tenia para aparentar que se estaba tomando las cosas en serio. ¡Entiéndelo! Él necesitaba aparentar frente a su empresa y su padre que era un hombre responsable, intachable, de moral digna, que había sentado cabeza. Tú sólo fuiste la chica ingenua que él escogió. La que podría usar y manipular a su antojo._

Ni siquiera noté en qué momento empezaron a correr lagrimas por mis mejillas de nuevo. Un sollozo amenazó por salir de mi boca pero logré callarlo con la palma de mi mano. ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amiga se había convertido en esa perra sin escrúpulos? ¿Por qué esas duras palabras estaban saliendo de su boca? Recordaba perfectamente esos momentos en que ella me abrazaba, frotaba mi espalda y me decía al oído que todo estaría bien, que Sasuke me amaba… ¿Quién era la fría mujer con la que hablaba?

-_La verdad duele, ¿no, Sakura? _– Dijo como una víbora llena de odio y soltando su veneno. – _Tal vez sea un buen momento para decir que Sasuke tenía un montón de amantes. Una por cada jodido lugar que visitaba._

-¿Ah sí? – Mi puño se formó y se apretó con fuerza contra mi pierna derecha.

-_Aunque seguramente ya sabes que yo siempre fui la mejor. Su favorita y constante._

-No tienes idea de lo puta que te escuchas, Ino. – Reí secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano libre. – Supongo que mi matrimonio siempre fue una burla para ustedes, pero igual y yo fui la señora Uchiha, y tú simplemente su amante. Tú al igual que las otras. – Sonreí victoriosa ante su silencio. – Tú pudiste haber disfrutado de su cuerpo, pero yo viví con él, yo fui su esposa. Yo soy la única señora aquí… y tu una simple perra recogida… literalmente.

-_¿Te sientes muy orgullosa de ti, no? Lo único que conseguiste fue que Sasuke te desprecie más._

-Mira sí me importa – Reí – Ya hace tiempo que me dejó de doler todo eso.

Alcé la mirada hacia el reloj esperando que mi vuelo llegase ya. Ahora más que nunca me urgía salir de ese lugar.

-_¿Ah, sí?_

Tomé aire con fuerza preparada para cortar a Ino, cuando le vi.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba recargado contra la pared frente a mí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que escuchara mi platica, pero sí lo suficiente como para ver mis lagrimas caer.

-Aunque ciertamente, tal vez y no eras tan buena amante como crees. – Mi garganta estaba increíblemente seca. – Después de todo, Sasuke siempre volvía conmigo. Siempre vuelve por mí.

Volví la mirada hacia Sasuke. Él reía con esa absurda sonrisa torcida suya que en esos momentos me provocaba asco. Tenía la mejilla roja y la ropa completamente desarreglada, pero eso no era impedimento para que un par de chicas extranjeras le miraran con deseo.

-_No me hagas reír, Sakura. _– La voz de Ino me regresó a aquel lugar de donde quería escapar. La realidad. – ¿_Sasuke yendo por ti? Ni en tus más absurdos sueños._

-Así es – Sasuke notó que ya sabía de su presencia y se despegó de la pared para caminar hacia mí. – En mis sueños no lo haría, pero esta es la realidad, querida Ino. Y la realidad es que Sasuke siempre viene por mí, ya que tú no le sirves tanto como crees. Justo como lo está haciendo ahora. Aparentemente, siempre has sido su burla. Hasta luego, maldita perra querida. Necesito hablar con mi marido. – Y colgué el teléfono justo cuando Sasuke se paró frente a mí.

Ahora podía observarle mejor. Cabello despeinado, su ropa arrugada, claramente en su mejilla había un puñetazo, su camisa tenía rastros de sangre y su labio inferior estaba ligeramente hinchado. Sasuke se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura. Nos mirábamos fijamente. Yo con furia y dolor, él con evidente diversión ante el espectáculo de lagrimas que mis ojos le habían mostrado antes. No quería ni saber cómo estaba mi rostro en ese momento. Seguramente mi expresión era de dolor para burla de él.

-Hola, Sakura. – Sonrió de lado aunque por un breve segundo el dolor enmarcó su rostro. Sai tal vez no lo había noqueado, pero sí que le había propinado unos buenos golpes de esos que se merecía. – Por tu expresión puedo adivinar que no me esperabas.

-Adiós, Sasuke. – Traté de levantarme de la silla antes de que siguiera hablando, pero él me jaló del brazo para volver a sentarme. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto contra la silla, y sí, mi trasero recibió el impacto.

-Quieta – Susurró Sasuke apretando mi brazo con fuerza – Es mi turno de hablar.

-No creo que tengas nada que yo quiera escuchar – Dije firmemente, pero mi cuerpo entero estaba erizado. No estaba lista para reencontrármelo a menos de una hora de haberle dicho que el único lugar en el que quería verle era el infierno. – Me estas lastimando, serías muy amable si me dejaras en paz.

_Ahora no, Sakura. No te quiebres. Ahora debes ser fuerte. _

-¿Te duele? – Sasuke apretó aún más mi brazo.

-Sí, me duele – Jalé mi brazo con tanta fuerza que conseguí apartarla de su agarre, para sorpresa de ambos.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y reponiéndose de su sorpresa se levantó y me puso sus manos a los lados de mis caderas encerrándome en la silla con su cuerpo, aparentemente para que no intentara levantarme de nuevo.

-¿No querrás hacer un escándalo aquí también, verdad?

-¿También? Es que no sé donde más pude haber hecho uno… – Comenzaba a entender la satisfacción de Sasuke e Ino al hablar cínicamente.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-No te hagas la idiota. En el hotel fui la burla de todos.

_Y lo que te espera cuando envíe tus fotos a algún periódico._ – Pensé sonriendo también.

-¿Ah sí? No entiendo porqué.

-A mi no me gustan esta clase de jueguitos. – Sasuke estaba enfadado. Tenía la mandíbula rígida y sus cejas curvadas por el enfado. Podía leer tan bien sus expresiones que hasta podría jurar que estaba listo para matar a alguien si fuese necesario. – Esa estupidez que hiciste en el hotel me la pagaras muy caro… – Me gritó.

-De manera que sigues creyendo que la del error soy yo. – Afirmé cruzándome de brazos.

-Querida, tú siempre has estado equivocada, de muchas maneras.

-No, Sasuke. – Le dije completamente segura de mi misma. – El único error que cometí, fue casarme contigo sabiendo la clase de basura que eres. – Su mirada destilaba odio hacia mí, pero yo sólo solté una carcajada por lo graciosa que me parecía la situación.

-Si crees que aquí estarás a salvo porque hay mucha gente…

-En realidad no, Sasuke – le interrumpí. – Estoy aquí porque voy a viajar.

Sasuke bufó.

-¿Sigues creyendo que permitiré que te vayas a ese supuesto viaje de trabajo? – Me reí de su estúpido tono al hablarme. Tan cínico y aparentando que tenía todo controlado. Pero estaba acabado.

O lo estaría pronto.

-Es que no te estaba pidiendo permiso, Sasuke. – Le mostré mi intento de sonrisa de lado. Jodidamente fría y cínica, como las de él.

Me levanté de la silla y Sasuke se enderezó también. Aparté los lentes de sol de mi rostro, quería que Sasuke me viera muy bien… porque sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

-Te estoy diciendo que me voy.

-No puedes, no voy a permitirlo. – Podía notar confianza en su voz. Él estaba seguro de que no lo haría, de que no lo permitiría. Pero detrás de esa confianza en sus palabras, se escondía el miedo. Y no le culpaba. Acababa de ver una demostración de cuanto me había dejado de importar él y lo que pensara. Acababa de demostrarle que esa Sakura estúpida se había quedado en la bañera de su enorme casa.

La Sakura que estaba parada firme frente a él era una nueva Sakura. Una que no temía ni a la sombra Uchiha.

-Sólo aguarda…

Y entonces, vocearon el vuelo de las 10pm con destino a Hawai. Vacilé por un momento y la duda me invadió. Sí me iba a la zona de abordaje es probable que supiera donde estaría… Encontrármelo de nuevo era lo que menos necesitaba. Pero, ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que Sasuke le hubiera prestado atención al anuncio voceado? No quería arriesgarme.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Sasuke me miró confundido. Posiblemente se haya dado cuenta que algo importante pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos… claro, si él me conociera bien lo hubiese notado. – ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿No se te hace tarde para tu vuelo, Sakura? – Se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió de lado. No era su sonrisa de burla o de resignación. Había visto esa sonrisa justo después de amenazar. Era esa sonrisa que decía: 'Te reto'.

Sonreí de la misma manera que él y me agaché un poco para tomar mi maleta en manos. Me aferré con fuerza a mi bolso de mano y suspiré.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

-¿Yo te dije que te podías ir ya?

-Me lo digas o no, yo me voy. – Mordí fugazmente mi labio inferior. – Yo ya no necesito tu aprobación para hacer algo. Nunca debí permitir que tomaras control de mi vida y me voy ahora para enmendar el terrible error que cometí al casarme contigo.

-No llegarás muy lejos…

-Sólo obsérvame – Y me sentía tan poderosa como nunca lo había sentido a su lado. – Se acabó. – Le sonreí. – Se acabó todo. – Entonces saqué de mi maleta el sobre amarillo y se lo aventé en la cara.

Sasuke lo tomó sorprendido y parpadeó demasiadas veces confundido mientras leía su contenido.

-¿Crees que me dejas arruinado? – Gritó. – No firmaré nada. – Y rompió el sobre con todo lo que tenía dentro mientras me miraba con burla. Él creía que había ganado con eso.

-Sé que te dejo. – Le respondí de inmediato – Arruinado o no, te dejo. – Yo había ganado. – Y qué bueno que hayas roto esa copia, me evitas andar basura entre mi equipaje.

-¿Copia? – No se lo esperaba, quizá.

Entonces me quité el anillo que aún llevaba en el dedo anular y se lo aventé en la cara.

-Y dile a tu zorra que no vuelva a llamarme… – Sasuke se quedó estático.

Me di la vuelta mientras escuchaba como él trataba de formular una oración, pero sólo salían de su boca balbuceos. No tenía ventajas ya. Después de todo, había ganado. Suspiré una última vez y seguí mi camino apresurada antes de que en serio intentara hacer algo. Pero aunque él me encerrara en un millón de obstáculos, yo me iría.

Antes de pasar por la puerta, me di la vuelta para ver al hombre que había amado más que a nada en el mundo, por el que había perdido y dado todo. Pero él ya no estaba. Y en cierta forma, me dolía el no verle ahí. No podía mentirme, en serio le amaba un poco aún. Y el saber que para él siempre representé "nada" claro que me dolió. Ese dolor fue superado tras más de 8horas de vuelo. Me tomó más de 5 minutos creer que en serio estaba en otro país, en otro lugar con un clima muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada. Cuando bajé del avión en el caluroso Hawái, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire fresco y diferente. Había dejado el frio Japón por el exótico Hawái y la idea me tenía fascinada. Un auto, que había solicitado previamente, me llevó al hotel en el que había reservado. Sai me había advertido que era donde llegaba Sasuke cuando viajaba. Y pese a que odiara la idea, me había conseguido un buen cuarto y servicio gracias a mi aún apellido 'Uchiha'.

-Buenas tardes, señora. – Una rubia me saludó. – Bienvenida.

-Gracias – Respondí.

-¿Su marido no viene con usted? – Joder.

-Ehh… no… él no vendrá esta vez.

-Ya veo – Noté una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, pero preferí ignorarlo. No me importaba en lo más mínimo averiguar que tratos hacia ella con Sasuke.

Me cambié por una ropa fresca y me dispuse a comunicarle a mi 'nuevo mejor amigo' de mi llegada. Pero la duda me invadió momentáneamente. ¿Ino aun tendría su celular o debería llamarle a su casa?

-Igual y puedo colgar si escucho la voz de Ino. – me dije con seguridad.

Así que marqué a su celular. Probablemente estaría despierto.

-Hola, Sai.

-_Sakura. No esperaba escucharte pronto. _– Se escuchaba ronco.

-Bueno, quería disculparme…

-_¿Por qué?_

-No debías enterarte de esa manera.

-_Ciertamente hubiera preferido que me dijeras, así hubiese preparado el divorcio de los 2. Y ¿Quién sabe? La venganza hubiera sido más… agradable para ambos._

-Posiblemente debí de haberlo hecho. – me lamenté.

-_Pero… agradezco que no me dijeras nada. _– Le escuché suspirar. – _Había olvidado lo placentero que es fumar._

-¿Estas…?

-_Ino llegó a la casa y se encerró en nuestro cuarto… sin decir nada. _– Sai calló por unos cuantos segundos. – _Después salió con una maleta y cuando quiso irse en su auto… el auto no estaba. Qué lástima._

-Sai… – Reí – ¿Qué le hiciste a su auto?

_-Me lo llevé a un par de cuadras. Cuando me preguntó, negué saber donde estaba. _– Le escuché reír un momento, tal vez recordando – _Y entonces me empezó a gritar que todo había sido mi culpa. Que yo nunca le trate como ella merecía._

-Joder… – No sabía que más decir.

-_Le di mi vida entera. Le di todo y me reprochó como sí el villano fuera yo. _– Continuó – Más tarde a_ventó algunas cosas y se fue._

-Me siento tan… tan mal por esto.

-_No lo hagas. _– Me aseguró – _Yo definitivamente te estoy agradecido. _

-No, es que… joder no sé qué decir.

-_Bueno, diviértete. ¿Cómo es Hawái? _– Me cambió el tema.

_-_Caluroso.

_-Me encantaría estar ahí en estos momentos._

-Deberías venir alguna vez.

-_Lo pensaré._

Escuché un ruido como de teléfono sonar.

-_Debo irme. Mantente en contacto, ¿está bien?_

-Lo prometo. – Aseguré – ¿Puedes mandarle las fotos a Tenten?

Escuché a Sai reír.

-Por supuesto. – Colgó.

Me acosté a dormir plenamente. Y así de relajada, pasé un mes entero recorriendo los lugares que siempre había querido conocer. Hawái no había sido mi límite. Eso sólo era donde todos pensaban que estaba y lo cierto es que sólo había estado ahí un par de días y tomé el vuelo a Paris; Londres, Suecia e Italia vinieron después. Lo mejor de todo, no había pagado ni uno sólo de mis caprichitos. Hasta la más barata botella de agua había sido patrocinada por mí, ahora, ex esposo. No había tomado nada de la cuenta que Sai se encargó de llenar con dinero que por derecho me correspondía como ex esposa de un Uchiha, sin embargo, todo estaba saliendo de una tarjeta que Sasuke me había dado como regalo de aniversario número 2. Claro que, tuve que retirar todo el dinero antes de que se le ocurriera cancelarla.

Sasuke Uchiha. Cuyo nombre, actualmente, no causa tanto respeto como lo hacía antes. Ahora provoca expresiones de sorpresa hasta entre la gente que ni le conocía.

Pensándolo bien, no era para menos.

Qué las fotos donde estas cogiendo con la mejor amiga de tu pobre y abnegada esposa sean 'inesperadamente' difundidas en el 'New York Times' y después en el resto de periódicos de todo el mundo, eso era mala suerte.

Mientras todos dentro del mundo de los negocios y fuera de ello hablaban de Sasuke y su amante, la 'respetable' diseñadora de interiores: Ino Yamanaka, yo me pasaba las mejores vacaciones de mi vida con el amor de mi existencia. Yo.

Era gracioso, puesto que en cada país conseguía un ejemplar de la noticia.

Que si los Franceses no querían nada con alguien que trataba mal a su esposa, que si los Italianos no toleraban esa clase de habladurías, que si el mundo veía como un patán a Sasuke y como una zorra a Ino, cuyo trabajo había ido en pique... tenía una copia de cada periódico. Pero nunca imaginé que lo que yo veía como divertido, Sai lo veía como trabajo.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y le mandé un mensaje a Sai.

"_Tengo el de España"._

Y Sai respondió:

"_¿Y qué dice el titulo?"_

Le mandé una foto donde decía:

"**Sasuke Uchiha convirtió Uchiha's Enterprises en un circo.**

_Sus socios exigen una junta de accionistas para votar por el futuro de la empresa."_

Sai respondió rápidamente:

"_Hablamos luego"_

La empresa de Sasuke había bajado considerablemente de rango. La clase de escándalo en el que envolví a Sasuke era de esos que los abogados preferían esconder. Un escándalo como el de él, era la ruina total. No porque haya engañado a su esposa, pero si porque los accionistas requerían de un líder respetable. Sasuke había tenido muchas amonestaciones por su comportamiento, pero seguía como líder porque sabía manejar bien su vida privada y no mezclarla con la personal… hasta entonces. Y bueno, pobre de él porque ya nadie le necesitaba.

Caminé por las amplias calles de España y me senté a tomar un café, cuando una llamada me interrumpió la paz.

-¿Bueno?

-_Sakura, ¿Cuándo planeas volver? _– Era Sai.

-Nunca – sorbí un trago de café.

-_Tendrás que hacerlo pronto. _– Sonaba ansioso.

-No por ahora.

-_Vamos, me urge que vuelvas. _– Demasiado sospechoso.

-No puede ser tan importante, aún no estoy lista para volver.

-_Me temo que debes volver… mañana mismo si es posible. _– Es cierto que la confianza con Sai había crecido con los días, pero ciertamente se estaba buscando que yo le gritara alguna cosa inapropiada para las calles españolas.

-¿Algo malo? – Me limité a responder.

-_Podría serlo. _– Suspiró – _Dependiendo de cómo actúes._

-Me asustas.

-_Vuelve ya. El susto me lo acabo de llevar yo._

Al principio sentí una pena enorme por Sai, yo realmente no quería volver. Pero se lo debía. Le debía mi libertad y se había ganado mi confianza. Como el cuento de "La sirenita", él me había dado una estaca con la cual matar al príncipe y yo había encontrado mi libertad al hacerlo.

-¿Puede ser pasado mañana?

-_No _– respondió – _Mañana, por favor._

-Bien – Suspiré – Nos vemos mañana en tu casa.

Y así fue como mi paseo se canceló. Compré el primer boleto que conseguí para la mañana siguiente tempranito y partí rumbo a Japón casi a las 6am.

Bufé repetidas veces en el avión. Si había pensado volver a Japón, pero no tan pronto.

Ciertamente, estaba orgullosa de mi determinación e invulnerabilidad. Pero había si había considerado volver a casa. Mis vacaciones se habían prolongado más de lo que necesitaba, y a pesar de que mi plan inicial era comprarme una casa en algún lugar lejos de Japón y vivir ahí el resto de mis días, también recordé que no necesitaba de Sasuke para subsistir. Me había preparado académicamente para sobresalir sin la necesidad de que mi marido me mantuviera, y eso iba a hacer. Volvería a mi trabajo en el hospital y trabajaría arduamente para comprar mi casa y estar orgullosa de ella. Todo marcharía bien a partir de ese momento.

¡Pero no quería hacerlo justo en ese momento!

Ni siquiera me sentía lista para entrar a esa casa. A la casa donde Sai había vivido por poco más de 4 años con Ino. Sabía, por algunos mensajes con Sai, que Ino se había ido a vivir de nuevo a casa de su madre, no con Sasuke, como ambos esperábamos. Pero que ella le rogaba constantemente su perdón.

Me acomodé el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto y golpeé la puerta que tenía frente a mí. Sai me las pagaría muy caro por lo que fuese que estuviera pasando.

-Bienvenida. – Dijo sonriendo extrañamente.

-¿Ino está aquí? – Asomé la cabeza dentro de la casa tratando de asegurarme antes de entrar.

-Sabes que ya no. – Rodó los ojos.

-Pensé que…

-Es posible que venga más tarde… antes de ir a su trabajo, si es que aún lo conserva.

-¿Ella…?

-Perdió mucha clientela importante.

Una punzada de dolor me invadió. Y Sai lo notó.

-No te sientas mal – Se sentó en un amplio sillón de cuero negro. – Ella se lo buscó. Yo le di todo y ella quería mas… un precio tenía que pagar.

-Me hace pensar a veces que yo… – Dudé.

-¿Que tú te pasaste…?

-Si – Admití.

-No. Pero no te dije que volvieras para hablar de ello… – Cambió el tema.

-Lo sé, y espero que sea importante. – Le sonreí mientras él se aflojaba un poco la corbata. – A propósito… ¿Tu trabajo…?

Todos habían tenido problemas laborales después de mi plan. Pero nunca había pensado si Sai también.

Sai sonrió como burlándose de algo.

-De hecho, Sasuke me despidió.

¡Joder!

-Debo hacer algo – Me levanté del sillón apurada.

-No te preocupes – Él me impidió avanzar – Tu sue… Pues, Fugaku Uchiha me contrató de nuevo.

Suspiré aliviada.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Sasuke me despidió al día siguiente. – Me contó – Aún así, yo solo iba por mis cosas. El idiota no estaba solo cuando lo hice. Aparentemente, temía que fuera contra él de nuevo.

-¿Le diste una buena jodida, cierto? – Reí ante la cara de sorpresa de Sai.

-¿Cómo…?

-Pues lo vi. – Mi expresión cambió – De hecho le vi ese mismo día, pero fue lo último que espero saber de él.

-Entonces… ¿Le di bien, ehh? – sonaba burlón.

-Lo dejaste bien jodido. – Sonreí anchamente – Su labio, creo que hasta cojeaba un poco.

-Pues, de hecho lo noqueé.

-No me vengas con cuentos tampoco, Sai. – Bromeé.

-Es cierto, un camarero nos separó.

El ruido sordo de la puerta cerrándose nos sorprendió. No tanto como la jodida voz que acompañó el ruido de unos tacones por el piso de madera de la casa.

-Hola, Sakura. – Era Ino – ¿Así que por esto montaste todo ese circo?

Reí ante el comentario y volví la vista hacia ella.

-Hola, Ino. – Le sonreí – ¿Cómo te ha ido? Te he echado de menos.

Ino bufó.

-No me jodas. – Respondió – Obviamente te he interrumpido cuando hablabas con mi esposo de algo tan gracioso que hasta afuera se escuchaban sus risas.

-¿Tú qué? – Sai hizo una mueca.

-Mi esposo – La expresión de Ino cambió notablemente.

-Y es así sólo porque no has querido firmar los papeles, pero sabes que ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer. – Sai se levantó del sillón y le abrió la puerta – Seria perfecto que te fueras ya. Sakura y yo estamos arreglando cosas de negocios.

-¿Negocios? No me hagan reír. Es obvio que a los 2 les urgía divorciarse.

-Adiós, Ino – Me despedí como con Sasuke.

Sai le tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia fuera. Cerró la puerta y regresó a sentarse a mi lado. Entonces empezó a reír.

-¿Negocios?

-De hecho, te causará risa.

-Habla claramente, Sai.

-¿Segura? – Podía notar por la expresión de Sai que lo que tenía para decirme era algo sorprendente, pero que aún así le causaba gracia.

-¿Es algo gracioso? – Me atreví a preguntar.

-Lo es.

-Entonces, cuéntamelo.

-Bueno, verás, para alguien externo a tu situación sí es gracioso. Pero tú… para ti es algo malo.

-¿Me lo quieres decir ya? – Suspiré fastidiada.

-Te has librado de tu matrimonio, pero no de Sasuke.

Alcé una ceja sorprendida y dudosa. Seguía sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – No más sorpresitas, por favor.

-Aparentemente Sasuke nunca se esperó que le dejaras así, tan de repente.

-¿Y?

-Sasuke ya sabía que su reinado no duraría tanto. Así que puso muchas acciones a tu nombre para que pueda seguir metiendo sus narices en su empresa aunque no fuera presidente. – Me explicó.

-¿Eso qué significa? – No me hables en tu idioma, Sai.

-Tú, Sakura, eres quién tiene más acciones en la empresa Uchiha.

-¿Entonces…? – ¿Y eso qué? Sabía que por casarme con Sasuke tenía una mínima cantidad de dinero asegurada, pero era lo que me tocaba del divorcio, ¿no?

-¿No lo entiendes?

-Estudié 4 años de medicina, no contabilidad.

-Bien, Sasuke puso a tu nombre la mayor parte de las acciones de su empresa.

-¿Entonces, yo…?

-Tienes a Sasuke prácticamente comiendo de tu mano. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Y no puede quitármelas?

-Bueno, su estrategia era la que te planteé, pero las acciones eran de su padre, prácticamente te las regaló Fugaku Uchiha.

-¿Mi suegro? – Titubeé – Digo, el padre de…

-Sí. – Respondió – Sasuke le sugirió que lo hiciera y Fugaku te quiere mucho como para quitártelas. Además él también quiere joder a su hijo un poco.

-¿Aun con lo que pasó?

-Bueno, supe que la mañana en que se publicó la noticia, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha esperaron a su hijo en su oficina. Mikoto lo abofeteó y Fugaku le dio la reprimenda más fuerte como jamás se había escuchado en la empresa. Después me mandó a llamar… y bueno… me recontrató.

-Él es una buena persona.

-Lo sé. – Sonrió ante algún grato recuerdo – Lo gracioso es que con tus mensajes y fotos de los periódicos mundiales, me mantenías informado. Como abogado de la empresa es mi deber estar al tanto de los movimientos y acciones legales que podrían tomar las empresas contra los Uchiha. Cuando me enteré de que los accionistas querían destituir a Sasuke de su cargo, recordé que tú tenías acciones por las cuales presentarte a las juntas de consejo… y Fugaku me confirmó que eres la mayor accionista.

-¿Eso es…? – Arqueé mis cejas. – No sé qué hacer.

-Presentarte a las juntas, yo te acompañaré. – Aseguró.

-¿Será necesario que vaya?

-Posiblemente quieras ver como todos piden la cabeza de Sasuke. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Me encantaría.

-Pero con cuidado – Detuvo mi creciente emoción – Eres la más poderosa por la generosidad de tu suegro, todos te verán como un estorbo.

-Entiendo.

-Igual y seguirás teniendo el poder.

-¿Entonces mi venganza sigue?

-Prácticamente es tu oportunidad de verlo acabado.

-Lo acepto – Le estreché su mano derecha con más fuerza de la necesaria. – Quiero terminar con Sasuke y dejarlo acabado.

-Perfecto.

Si creía que las mañanas en Hawái eran bonitas, debí de imaginar cómo sería la mañana en la que me enterara que tenía el poder de joderle más la vida a mi ex esposo. Esa mañana es una hermosura.

-Quiero aclararte antes que nada – Sai decía mientras yo terminaba de acomodar mi ropa en mi nuevo departamento. – Que no por ser la mayor accionista eres la dueña.

-Entiendo. – Asentí.

Mi amistad con Sai había crecido considerablemente, pero podía sentirme bien sabiendo que para ambos sólo era amistad. Ciertamente la idea de salir con alguien en ese momento no me agradaba.

-El dueño sigue siendo Sasuke, hasta hoy que todos voten porque sea echado. No serás la jefa porque dudo que voten por alguien que estudió 4 años medicina y no contabilidad – Se burló de mi.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – Pregunté mientras tomaba las zapatillas a conjunto con la ropa que usaría.

-Votar porque se elija nuevo presidente, claro está.

-¿Y luego? – Me senté para ponérmelas más rápidamente.

-Lo que quieras – Me sonrió.

-Quiero ceder mis acciones, ¿puedo?

-Puedo prepararte unos documentos…

-Si, por favor. – Tomé mi bolso y lentes de sol.

-¿A quién las cederás? – me miró como si estuviese loca.

-No quiero más con esa familia – me quejé – Quédatelas – Suspiré.

-Sakura, no puedo quedarme con lo que tu Fugaku te dio.

-Sí, pero…

-Vamos ya – Me animó. – Todos te esperan en la junta.

Me levanté de la silla y tomé mis llaves en el camino.

-¿Qué opinas de mi departamento? – Pregunté orgullosa.

-Comparado con la casa en la que vivías con Sasuke, es más pequeña…

-¿Pero…?

-Perfecta – Sonrió seguro.

-Vamos – Abrí la puerta y salimos del departamento. – Claro que es perfecta, porque es sólo mía.

Cuando llegamos a la empresa, Sai me abrió la puerta y me sonrió para infundirme valor.

-Nada de nervios, ¿de acuerdo?

-Correcto – Me quité los lentes de sol. – ¿Para donde? – pregunté subiendo al elevador.

-Es el último piso. – Respondió.

Todo el camino fui mordisqueando levemente mis uñas. Ahora estaban un poco cortas porque había conseguido trabajo en un pequeño pero prestigioso hospital. Aun vivía con el temor de que alguien me preguntase por mi marido, pero en mi trabajo nadie lo hacía, nunca. Posiblemente todos estaban enterados de cómo terminó todo, gracias a las fotos. O no lo hacían porque les daba lástima... Por lo que fuese, se agradecía enormemente.

Cuando bajamos del elevador, encontramos mucha gente en la puerta de la sala de juntas.

-Una explicación rápida. – Sai me sorprendió – Todos son accionistas y desprecian el hecho de que 'una cara bonita' sea la que tiene más aquí.

-Entiendo – suspiré.

-No te sorprendas si alguien te ve mal. – Podía escuchar miedo en su voz. – La diferencia de poder entre tú y ellos no es mucha. Realmente te pisan los talones…

Y no era para menos. Conocía muchas caras ahí. A varios los había visto en portadas de revistas de economía, en revistas con títulos: 'El hombre del billón' o 'El monstruo de los negocios'

-Hola, Sakura – escuché una conocida vieja voz que me despejó la mente por unos segundos.

-¿Naruto? – dije sorprendida al ver al mejor amigo de Sasuke.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó… bueno… yo… – Balbuceaba.

-Oye… oye, calma – le sonreí.

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó apenado.

-Lo llevo bien. – Respondí.

-Bien…

El sonido del elevador abriéndose nos sorprendió a ambos. Sasuke Uchiha llegaba junto con la perra de Ino.

-¡No me jodas! – Naruto balbuceó. – Ahora no.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando a Sai quien ya no estaba a mi lado, pero sólo vi caras llenas de desinterés. Todos ahí sabían quién era yo, quien era ella y probablemente porqué estaban juntos. Pero a nadie parecía importarle. Todos estaban inmersos en pláticas, copas o tazas de café. Pero Sasuke e Ino no sabían que yo estaba ahí. Y la cara de Sasuke cambió tan repentinamente al verme, que podría jurar que hasta los cojones se le habían congelado.

-¿Qué carajos…? – Le escuché susurrar.

Y pese a qué pensaba que Ino era su puta acompañante, en algún momento de esos jodidos 30 segundos que Sasuke me miró con las cejas curveadas aún por sobre sus lentes de sol, Ino corrió hacia Sai.

Sai se dejó llevar por Ino hacia un rincón y les vi hablando tranquilos. Pero la suplica estaba reflejada con desesperación en los ojos de Ino.

Volví mi mirada hacia Sasuke. Pero él estaba mirando también a Ino con sorpresa.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Susurró en mi oído recordando que estábamos ambos ante muchas personas como para alzar la voz.

-Creí haberte dicho que no tengo nada que decirte – Le sonreí con desprecio.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban distraídos o se hacían los tontos.

Sasuke movió discretamente la mano hacia algo detrás de él y me arrepentí enormemente de haberme quedado parada en un lugar cercano al elevador. Porque sólo le bastó un jalón para meterme en él.

Mientras el elevador se cerraba, pude ver a Ino juntar sus manos suplicantes hacia Sai y la mirada enfadada de él.

-Deja de preocuparte por él, te tengo en mi territorio y sigues pensando en otro hombre. – Sasuke susurró en mi oído, erizándome.

-Hay personas en las que vale la pena pensar, tu no. – Me giré para darle la cara. Jodido grave error. Sasuke se pegó a mí y apretó mis manos contra el elevador buscando apresarme.

-Como siempre, poniéndome las cosas fácil. – Se burló.

-No tanto – Y me di el gusto de hacer eso que me lamenté no haber hecho cuando le dejé. Le di una patada justo donde más le dolía a los hombres.

-¡Joder, Sakura! – Gritó mientras caía de rodillas frente a mí.

-¿Qué? – Le miré con preocupación fingida – ¿Dolió?

-Mierda… – Ni siquiera le había pegado con la fuerza que él merecía. Pero al parecer le había dado acertadamente.

Entonces un tintineó me hizo dar la vuelta. Habíamos llegado a un piso que curiosamente estaba vacío.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunté bajando del elevador.

-En… en el piso de… desocupado – Dijo entre gemidos de dolor.

-Ya veo – Suspiré tratando de contener la risa. – ¿Qué te pasó, cariño? – Le pregunté mientras lo veía incorporarse. Se acomodó la camiseta y caminó hacia mí.

-No, cariño – Sasuke me tomó del brazo; pero no con fuerza, como esperaba. – Eres perfecta para mí.

-¿En serio? – Traté de contener mis ganas de escupirle a la cara.

-Sí, te estás comportando justo como siempre debiste hacerlo. – Sonrió – Ese carácter de mosquita muerta que tenias no me agradaba mucho, pero ahora que estas sacando las garras… ¡joder! Hasta me excita el sólo verte, cariño.

Eso me dejó momentáneamente muda, pero mi cerebro seguía trabajando muy bien.

-Es una pena, que tú me provoques pero asco.

-¿En serio?

Sasuke me tomó suavemente y me acercó a su cuerpo. La primera reacción que tuve fue abrir la boca por la sorpresa. La segunda fue empujarlo con fuerza. Pero no bastó. Sasuke siguió pegado a mí como ladilla.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Sasuke? – Negué con la cabeza. Podía ver en su mirada tantas cosas que me preguntaba ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

-¿Plan? – Me miró extrañado.

-Sí, ¿a qué estás jugando?

-¿Crees que te traje aquí para hacerte algo, en serio?

-No lo sé – Respondí – Nunca he entendido tu cerebro de pájaro.

Sasuke rió.

Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke me estrelló contra la pared y me encerró con su cuerpo. Se acercó demasiado a mí, lo suficiente como para que yo sintiera su respiración golpeando contra mi frente.

-Aléjate – Supliqué.

-No creo.

Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y me pegó aún más, bajó su mirada hacia mis labios abiertos y me besó. Él movía sus labios contra los míos desesperadamente como queriendo evitar darme tiempo siquiera para pensar. Y yo no reaccionaba, no hacía nada, no podía hacer nada. Sasuke me tomó de las muñecas inmovilizándome y repentinamente introdujo su lengua en mi boca recorriéndola sin pudor alguno.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Todo en mi se desorientó. Y él no se detenía. Seguía con sus labios pegados a los míos, con su lengua restregándose contra la mía como sí un imán les impidiera separarse.

Maldita sea la hora en que le permití hacerme eso. Había dado con mi punto débil, sus labios contra los míos.

En cuanto Sasuke se separó de mí, yo tomé aire. Ciertamente me había tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora tenía que buscar una manera de que no notara lo sonrojada y levemente excitada que me dejó.

Aunque para él, fue imposible que yo lo notara. Un prominente bulto sobresalía de entre sus pantalones. Podría reconocerlo. Era aquel prominente bulto que solía enloquecerme, a mí, a Ino… y a sus demás amantes.

-Te deseo.

-No ahora – Dije con un tono de voz más bajo e inseguro de lo que necesitaba.

-Ahora – Y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

El dejavú de Ino y Sasuke diciéndose exactamente esas palabras me consumieron. Y me dieron fuerza ante su imponente figura que se acercaba para tomarme de nuevo.

-Yo no soy Ino, Sasuke.

-¡Oh Joder! – Estaba sacándolo de quicio. – Ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Ella nunca significó nada para mí. Entiéndelo. – Gritaba – ¿Las has visto? A penas vio a Sai corrió a encontrarse con él. ¿Crees que puedo seguir cogiendo con esa maldita ramera? Te quiero a ti. – Me miró con suplica.

-Es una pena que tus palabras hayan perdido credibilidad en mí.

-Pero es cierto – Juró – Lo creas o no, es verdad.

-Pues no lo creo – Me crucé de brazos.

-Puedo cambiar por ti, cariño – Sasuke se arrodilló para sorpresa mía – Dame la oportunidad.

-Te di muchas.

Sasuke sacó el anillo que le aventé aquella noche en el aeropuerto y tomó mi mano.

-Sakura perdóname. – Susurró mientras intentaba volver a ponerme el anillo.

-Sasuke, ¿qué…? – Mascullé.

-Perdóname. – repitió. – Esta noche puedo demostrarte que he cambiado. Sólo necesito que me dejen conservar mi trabajo, pero…

Suspiré. El tipo comenzaba a darme lástima.

-Eres mi vida entera y por eso quiero conservar mi presidencia, para poder darte todo y tratarte como la reina que tu…

-Aguarda – Le interrumpí. – Ya perdiste tu empresa, es inevitable.

-No, cariño – Me tomó de los hombros y se acercó demasiado a mí. Besó suavemente mis labios para después soltarme, dejándome ansiosa por más. – Aún tengo una oportunidad. Todo depende de que los accionistas no me echen. – Se acercó de nuevo a mis labios pero a penas y los rozó. – Necesito el voto de la mayoría y temo que…

-Creo que yo… yo podría votar porque te quedes. – Le susurré.

-¿Podrías? – Sasuke hiperventiló. – Oh, Sakura. Después de esto tú y yo iremos a nuestro departamento y…

El teléfono de Sasuke le interrumpió.

-Mi padre ha llegado ya – Me informó. Nos esperan abajo.

-Claro. – Asentí aún aturdida.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y me llevo al elevador. Y sus palabras aún resonaban en mi mente. ¿Podría? Después de tanto dolor que me había provocado, yo ¿podría perdonarle? Los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearme de nuevo. Recuerdos de nuestro matrimonio, de las muchas veces que me había hecho llorar, que me había hecho sentirme jodidamente infeliz, recuerdos de todo.

_Una persona te rompe el corazón una vez, el recuerdo te lo rompe 1000 veces._

-Yo no podría – Susurré para mí misma. Estaba hiperventilando. ¿Podría?

Entonces empezaron a desfilar ante mí los recuerdos buenos. Cuando Sasuke era la persona más perfecta en el mundo para mí, cuando sólo éramos él y yo, cuando todo su mundo era yo.

¿Podría?

-¿Sakura? – Sai me detuvo en la entrada de la sala de juntas. – Tenemos que hablar.

Ni siquiera supe cuando llegamos ahí, pero ahí estábamos.

-No puede – Volví la vista hacia Sasuke y él sólo miraba con odio a Sai.

-No te lo he preguntado a ti, Uchiha.

-Sai… – Traté de impedir una posible discusión.

-La junta empezará pronto, no podemos esperarla.

-¿Tanto te urge que empiece la junta? – Sai se burló.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Sasuke avanzó hacia Sai.

-¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos aquel día? – Sai amenazó.

-¿Qué…?

-Te recuerdo que quedaste inconsciente.

-Estaba tomado… – Sasuke se justificó.

-Bien sabes que aún sobrio te hubiese ganado.

-¡Pero no ahora! – Interrumpí.

Ambos volvieron la mirada hacia mí.

-Sai, ¿es muy importante? – Sai asintió. – No tardaré, Sasuke. – Tomé a Sai del brazo y lo lleve conmigo hacia el fondo del pasillo. – Suéltalo.

-No sé que haya pasado con Sasuke cuando se perdieron… – Sai comenzó.

-¡Oh, joder! – Me crucé de brazos – No pasó nada que debas saber – Me mordí el labio inferior dándole la espalda.

-Bien, tampoco me interesa saber – Se justificó – Es sólo que… Ino trataba tanto de persuadirme.

-¿Qué? – Volví a mirarle. – ¿Ino trató de qué?

-Bien, por muy extraño que te suene, conozco perfectamente a Ino y…

-Yo también. Pero no entiendo – Le interrumpí de nuevo. – Ino y Sasuke no llegaron a la empresa juntos. Ino venía a verte a ti.

-Sí, lo sé – Sai me miró confundido. – Créeme que sé lo que estas pensando – Curvó las cejas – También cruzó por mi mente: 'Ha cambiado´ pero la conozco bien y sé que no es así.

-¿Por qué no? – Y a pesar de todo, esa pregunta me la hacía más a mí que a él.

-Porque su manera tan insistente que tenia al rogarme que le escuchara, me hace pensar que sólo me estaba distrayendo para que Sasuke pudiera hablar a solas contigo. – Lo dijo tan seguro como de su nombre.

-¡Joder!

-Sé que has hablado con él – Habló ya más tranquilo. – E ignoro por completo lo que él te haya podido haber dicho, pero si te ruego que lo pienses bien. Sé que te estás debatiendo internamente porque no te crees capas de hundir a la persona que has amado por tanto tiempo, pero míralo fijamente – Sai me tomó suavemente de la mano y me acercó a la puerta semi abierta desde donde podía ver claramente a Sasuke riendo arrogantemente mientras observaba su celular. – Sabe que eres su única esperanza y cree que te tiene comiendo de su mano, cuando es al revés. La decisión es tuya. ¿Es esto lo que quieres realmente?

Entendía perfectamente el punto de Sai. Me había pasado 2 años lamentándome por ser la esposa de ese idiota.

- Te apuesto que tiene comprados a la mitad de los accionistas… tu eres un punto y aparte que no había tomado en cuenta y te necesita, pero sólo por salvar su pellejo.

-¿Y si me arrepiento? – Susurré.

-Averigüémoslo – Sai me empujó y ambos entramos de sopetón a la sala de juntas.

-Bienvenida, Sakura – Fugaku Uchiha se levantó de su silla y me abrazó con afecto. – Toma asiento. – Me ofreció una silla a su lado. – Ya podemos comenzar. – Sonrió a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Señor, ¿la señorita tiene que estar aquí? – Alguien mencionó.

-Es mi… es… es Sakura Haruno. Si, tiene que estar aquí, Nagato. Ella es accionista y estará aquí el tiempo que ella decida.

-Qué bien – Naruto estaba sentado a mi lado y me ofreció una taza de café. – Tú haces que este lugar tan tenso se relaje un poco.

-Empecemos – Sasuke sonrió.

-Bien, ya que está muy animado, Uchiha – Alguien hablaba desde su silla en tono muy rudo. – Creo que es más que obvio que queremos que quedes fuera.

-No me sorprende, Kakuzu.

-Creo que no pudiste ser más franco – Alguien secundó la idea.

-Tus escandalitos no le gustan a nuestros socios comerciales.

-En mi defensa querría decir que yo no provoqué los escándalos, mucho menos los difundí. –Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia mí.

-Desde luego que no – ¡Mierda! – Pero eso no nos interesa a nosotros.

Todos en la sala voltearon a mirarme mientras yo miraba perdida hacia otro lado como si escuchara el coro de los ángeles.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo esperando – Fugaku habló – Todos queremos que esto sea rápido y seguro. No nos metamos en cosas que no nos conciernen.

-Completamente de acuerdo.

-Sasuke Uchiha – alguien más habló. – Tu comportamiento nos ha orillado a esto.

-Siempre actuando imprudentemente, hermanito – Itachi, mi ex cuñado, siempre había tenido resentimiento contra Sasuke por que él no pudo manejar la empresa siendo el mayor. – Ya nadie quiere soportar tus escándalos.

-Entonces córranme. – Sasuke sonrió altanero.

-Sasuke. – Fugaku habló. Me sorprendía la serenidad que desprendía ese hombre aún cuando todos miraban como basura a Sasuke.

-No es nada personal, Fugaku. Es sólo que siempre supimos que no sería buena idea la de él como presidente.

-Cierto que tuve mis errores – Sasuke se levantó de su silla – Pero los arreglé.

-No, tu abogado lo arreglaba – Nagato señaló a Sai.

-Como sea, todos sabemos a lo que hemos venido.

-¿Cambiaremos de presidente? – Naruto estaba pálido.

-Votemos – Itachi respondió –Que esto se decida de forma equitativa.

-Y que sea rápido.

-Por favor, ¿Quién ocuparía mi lugar? – Sasuke les miró retadoramente.

-Itachi. – Fugaku propuso. – Los que estén a favor del cambio de presidente levanten la mano.

En la mesa en la que estaba sentada había 12 personas. 10 accionistas contando a Naruto e Itachi, Sasuke y Fugaku. Sólo 6 personas levantaron su mano. Eran las 6 personas que desde que empezó la junta miraban asesinamente a Sai, Sasuke y a mí, entre ellos Fugaku. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi y otras 3 personas sólo miraron a otro lado.

-Un empate – Nagato informó.

-Sin contar que Sakura no ha votado. – Naruto tomó un sorbo de su café y miró fijamente a Fugaku – ¿Por qué desde que está aquí es porque ella también puede votar, no es así?

-Ciertamente – Respondió. – ¿Has tomado una decisión ya, querida?

Mordí mi labio inferior y busqué con la mirada a Sasuke. En su mirada estaba impresa la victoria. Estaba completamente seguro de que votaría a su favor. Torció la sonrisa y me animó con la cabeza a responder.

-Si – Respondí. – He tomado una decisión.

-Eso es perfecto – Kakuzu interrumpió – ¿Podrías contárnosla ya?

Tomé aire y exhalé con fuerza.

Apoyé una mano echa puño contra la mesa levemente. Y me aseguré de mostrarle únicamente a Sasuke el contenido dentro de mi puño. Su anillo.

-Esa es mi respuesta. – Dije mirándole sólo a él. – Estoy a favor de que Itachi sea el presidente. – Finalmente lo dije.

-Perfecto – Fugaku me sonrió – Gracias, hija. – Se levantó de su silla y miró a su hijo que estaba tan sorprendido que su mandíbula podría romperse. – Lo siento, Sasuke. – Y poso su vista al frente – Discutiremos los pormenores después, dado que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Es todo.

La sala de juntas empezó a vaciarse. Fugaku fue el primero en salir.

Pero yo me quedé sentada en mi lugar mirando a Sasuke. Jamás lo había visto tan jodido, muy a mi pesar, ni siquiera cuando lo dejé. Podría decir, aún sin tocarle, que estaba helado. Su cara demostraba que estaba sorprendido. No se esperaba esa respuesta, definitivamente no estaba listo para perder y lo había hecho. Estaba perdiéndolo todo.

Cuando todos se habían ido y sólo quedábamos los 2, él alzó su mirada hacia mí.

-Supe sin mirarte que tú te quedaste – su comentario me sorprendió. – Tu inconfundible olor a cerezos sigue inundando la habitación en la que te encuentres.

Le sonreí. Esta vez sin burla, esta vez mi sonrisa estaba llena de lástima. Era lo único que podía sentir por él en ese momento.

-Sabía qué harías eso – Mordió su labio inferior.

-¿En serio? – Me levanté de la silla.

-Perdóname – susurró. – Debí haberte lastimado mucho para que me mires así.

-¿Así como?

-Con lástima.

Después de todo, si me conocía un poco.

Sonreí apartando la mirada de él.

-Lo hiciste. – Acepté. – No soy tan fuerte como necesito… aún.

-Ni yo – suspiró. – La cagué.

_La persona más peligrosa es la que sabe mentir con los ojos._

-Vaya que lo hiciste – volví a mirarlo – Pero está bien.

-¿Lo está?

-Sí, para mí sí. – Le aseguré – Yo comenzaré de nuevo ahora que te destruí, a ti y a Ino.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Tomé mi bolso de mano y me dispuse a salir del lugar.

-¡Espera!

-No me convencerás con tus palabras de arrepentimiento – Juro que me mordí la lengua para mantenerme firme y que mi voz no se quebrara. – Tal vez me conoces más de lo que esperaba, pero yo te conozco aún más de lo que desearías.

-Te amo – Rodeó la mesa y quedó justo frente a mí. – Sé que es tarde… pero te lo digo de todas maneras porque creo que deberías saberlo. – Susurró.

-Gracias – Le di una palmadita en el pecho. – Pero ha sido demasiado, demasiado tarde. Además de cursi e increíble. No te creo.

-Sakura…

-¿Realmente esperas que caiga en tus brazos de nuevo?

-Yo… – Balbuceó confundido. – Nosotros…

-No, no hay un 'nosotros'. – Le corté. – En ti vi todo lo que yo consideraba perfecto, pero sólo casada comprendí que estar contigo es esperar todo el día con ansías tu regreso y en el fondo saber que cuando eso sucediera sería la persona más feliz del mundo y caería ante ti como el gusano que siempre me has hecho sentir que soy. Quería que fuéramos tanto y terminamos siendo poco menos que nada. Es hora de afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

-Juntos…

-No. Yo por mi lado y tú por el tuyo. Con quien quieras, con quien puedas.

_¿Para qué repetir antiguos errores habiendo tantos errores nuevos por cometer?_

-Pero te amo – Lo intentó de nuevo.

-Yo también – Respondí – Pero me di cuenta que vales una mierda.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza tras de mí y sonreí. No quería volver a verlo y no lo haría. O al menos si lo hacía ya no sería como antes. Había hecho uso de toda mi fuerza humana y lo había dejado. Jodido como siempre.

-Oh, cariño. Te dije que no era tan sumisa como aparentaba.

Sasuke formaría parte de un capitulo en mi historia, pero no sería más el tema principal de mi vida. Sonreí ante la idea de tomar un vuelo a Hawai, pero esta vez, indefinidamente.

Posiblemente esa vez podría ser mejor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Han escuchado la frase: 'Bajo presión trabajo mejor'? Pues si :( comencé esto desde que me animaron con sus reviews y quería subirlo como ultimo del año, pero evidentemente se transformó en la primera de este año. A pesar de que estuve pegada a mi portátil en vacaciones, estuve tan entretenida que esto se fue posponiendo.

Pero aquí está. ¿Qué les parece? Espero no me odien, bien sabíamos que la idiotez de Sasuke es infinita.

Por cierto, no estudio contabilidad por eso no sé qué onda con las acciones. Ustedes imagínense que es parecido a lo que quise hacer: joder a Sasuke. Cuando mi amigo trató de explicarme en qué consistía, simplemente le respondí lo que Sakura a Sai.

xD

Gracias por ayudarme a buscar el fanfic que estaba buscando. Son lo máximo :')

Espero que hayan terminado el año con mucho éxito y que este que empieza sea muchísimo mejor. Hay que recordar siempre que en la vida hay muchos capítulos, cuando termina uno simplemente se pasa a la siguiente pagina. Estoy feliz de estar pasando de página satisfactoriamente y ya sin tanto sufrimiento.

No tengo mucho que decir en la N/A salvo que espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones. Conseguí novelas coreanas nuevas y en eso pienso pasar mis últimos días de vacaciones en vez de leer anatomía como debería.

Pasen unas buenas vacaciones (lo que les queda de ellas) y coman mucho sin preocuparse. Recuerden que una vez que empiecen los exámenes ya podrán bajar de peso por tanto estrés. xD

Besos y éxito.

Angiee C: 3


End file.
